


Cinnamon Whiskey and a Bite

by zarcake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Vampire Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: Jesse and you go on a special vacation.





	Cinnamon Whiskey and a Bite

**Author's Note:**

> So this was another commission I did, and I had such a great time writing this. Hope you all enjoy!

Dusk was a beautiful time in the New Mexican desert. It was beautiful how the orange and pink sky was growing dimmer and darker. The sun was slowly disappearing, and soon it will be replaced with the bright moon and the stars. You wondered what sorts of creatures would be out and about tonight, no doubt insects and rodents and owls. Maybe even some more… dangerous creatures.

You’ve seen pictures of the desert during this time, but to see it in person was something else. When you first noticed that the sun was setting, you were speechless. You had to pull over the car and just enjoy the beauty. You remember Jesse telling you how beautiful the desert could be, you never believed him. He grew up here so he must be biased. How could a desert be beautiful? To you, the entire desert was all dirt and heat, cow skulls and snakes, with abandoned mine shafts that anyone could fall into. The desert didn’t sound beautiful, yet, here you were. Proved wrong. 

You made a note to thank Jesse for suggesting a trip out here. He and you would usually go on several trips a few times a year, money wasn’t an issue since he seemed to have an endless supply of money. You figured he had amassed his fortune over the centuries he’s been alive, plus he was still an active bounty hunter so that helped pay his bills. Out of all the trips you and he have been on, this one was the most important and special. The thought of what tomorrow would bring made you nervous and giddy. 

The sound of the car door opening and shutting got your attention. Turning, you saw Jesse standing beside the car, he ran a hand down his tired face and shot an annoyed look at the setting sun. He proceeded to yawn and stretch; his shirt rose up a bit giving you a view of his delicious happy trail. His shirt was wrinkled and he had a red mark on his face which was from him leaning against his hand for several hours. You smiled at the way he looked, so human and relaxed. If you didn’t know the truth, you would assume it was the drive that made him so tired, and not the fact that was sun was still out. 

“Why’d ya stop pumpkin? You ok? Did something happen to the car?” he asked. 

“Everything is fine. I just wanted to stop and watch the sunset for a while, plus I was getting tired of driving,” you said. Jesse chuckled and nodded in understanding, he came up beside you and wrapped an arm around your shoulders. You inhaled his smell; cigar smoke and something spicy that reminded you of cinnamon. His smell always made you feel warm, even if he was only warm part of the time. 

“You were right, the desert can be beautiful,” you said softly. 

“Yeah. But not as beautiful as you.”

“You’re such a sap,” you laughed. You looked up at him and saw him smiling down at you, the look in his eyes made your stomach flip. 

“We should get going pumpkin, we’re almost to the place.”

“Alright. You drive? I’m tired.” 

“Of course, darlin. It’s about time I wake up anyways, else I’ll sleep until midnight,” Jesse said. He kissed your cheek, which warmed your heart, and he walked you to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door for you and only closed it when he was sure you were completely inside. Always the gentleman, you thought.

You watched as Jesse got into the driver side of your car. He grumbled to himself about adjusting the seat and mirrors, something about you being so small. You just smirked and watched him as he adjusted everything, he even changed the song that was playing from your phone. When he caught you staring, he gave you a soft smile. 

“Ready to go darlin?”

“I’m ready Jesse,” you said. You grabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze, he returned the squeeze and set off down the road.

 

The next day you were laying in the hotel bed, barely paying attention to the really bad show supernatural show that was on the tv. Your eyes kept going to the typical décor in the room, a painting of a cactus and a painting of a native American tribe. You weren’t even sure if it was one of the local tribes. The bathroom had some creepy painting of a cowboy and cactus wallpaper. Your gaze went to the silly supernatural show playing on the tv, it was something about hunting vampires. Jesse always got mad at them and said most of those shows were wrong or fake or lies.

Jesse and you had arrived at the hotel later than you both expected. Despite you being exhausted and cramped, you were excited. The town was small and had a Midwestern theme, yet there was a modern feel to it all. You think it was the cellphones and the modern coffee shop on the corner. Many of the buildings looked old and some were named after famous cowboys or were puns. The hotel you were staying at was one of the oldest buildings in the town. 

Jesse seemed to be familiar with some of the workers in the hotel, particularly a large man with a few scars on his face and facial hair. When you both entered the hotel, you noticed the typical decorations and color scheme, then the man behind the counter. Jesse dropped his bags and opened his arms and shouted: “Jefe!”

The man behind the counter looked up from his laptop and gave Jesse a smirk. “Bout time you got here. I was beginning to think you got lost. Again.”

“I don’t get lost.” The man stood up and walked from behind the counter, he was bigger than Jesse and the way he moved reminded you of a cat. 

"Sure. You still don't have any manners, introduce your friend and me," the man said. He sent you a wink but frowned at Jesse. 

“Right.” Jesse introduced you as his girlfriend and he introduced the man as Gabe, the man shook your hand and gave Jesse a pleased smile. 

"He makes you happy?" Gabe asked you. His dark eyes searched your face for any sign of hesitation. When your eyes met his, you could have sworn they turned red. You quickly looked away and tried not to show any reaction. 

“Yes, very much,” you replied with a smile. Gabe nodded and turned to Jesse.

“And she makes you happy?”

“Happiest I’ve ever been jefe,” Jesse said. He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you close to his body.

“Good. I’m happy to hear that. Let’s get you both checked in, your girl looks like she’s about to fall over,” Gabe said. 

You were brought out of your memory when you heard Jesse drop a shampoo bottle, followed by several more in the shower. You couldn’t help but snort at the sound of him cursing and grumbling to himself. The image of him naked and picking up spilled bottles, with that pouty look on his face, made you chuckle. You rolled onto your side and smiled as you waited to hear if he would drop everything again. He usually did. 

You must have dozed off because you woke up to Jesse shaking you awake. His hair was wet and he was shirtless, yet he had an amused look on his face. You gave him a sleepy smile and stretched, the moan you let out tempted the man. Especially when you were wearing almost nothing and his flannel.

“You look mighty tasty like that sugar. I’m tempted to say let’s forget those reservations and just take you right now,” Jesse growled. His hand ran up your leg slowly, you shivered and let out a breath at his touch. 

“Why don’t we?” you asked seductively. 

"Because I'm a show-off, and I want to show you off darlin.”

“To who? Your fellow vampires?”

“Well, them and your fellow humans. I want them all to see you, a beautiful angel at my side. I want them all to know what is going to happen tonight,” he growled. Jesse leaned forward, one of his eyes flashed gold while the other burned red, a low growl emanated from his throat. You couldn’t stop the shiver that ran through your body when you noticed his fangs. 

“Jesse,” you whispered.

"Yes, pumpkin?"

“I want you. Now. Please.” Your hand rested on the back of his neck while his rough hands were traveling up your thighs and your stomach, you twitched when his claws dug into your skin gently. Jesse gave you a smirk and let out an even breath.

“I know darlin, I can smell it. You smell so… delicious.” He leaned forward and inhaled your smell.

"Then taste me, cowboy," you moaned.

“I would love to sink my fangs into that gorgeous neck of yours and hurry this night up, but I won’t. I won’t. I want to do this right tonight,” Jesse whispered. He leaned his forehead against yours and looked into your eyes. You noticed they had gone back to their usual shade of brown and his claws were no longer digging into your skin. 

"Alright, Jesse. You do know that we don’t need to do anything fancy, right? If we do just blow off the reservations and stay here the night, I’m fine with that,” you said.

“I know darlin, I know. But I want you to remember this night as a passionate and beautiful thing, I don’t want you to look back at tonight years from now and be disappointed by it.”

“Jesse, if I’m with you, I’ll never be disappointed.”

“Alright darlin. I still want to take you out tonight and show you off. You’re so beautiful and amazing, you deserve to be treated like the princess you are.” You smiled at Jesse’s words and got out of bed to get dressed, his eyes never left you as you moved around the room to get ready. He still couldn’t believe he was going to spend the rest of eternity with you. 

It was later that night when Jesse and you got back to your hotel room. The restaurant you went to had originally been a saloon when the town was first built. Jesse took it upon himself to tell you the history of the place, he mentioned the original owner and his pretty daughter. He mentioned the drunks that he used to see here and pointed out where they would sit. He said he would sit upstairs in a private room, but when he met Gabe he moved downstairs. He even pointed out the pictures along the back wall, one of them was included him from when he was part of the gang Deadlock Rebels. 

You yawned as you entered the room and tossed your purse onto the table. You groaned when it slid off the table and slammed onto the floor, which made Jesse give you a look. You ignored the purse and threw yourself face down onto the bed, a long sigh escaped you. It just felt so good to get off your feet. You heard Jesse let out a chuckle and the door lock. 

“You tired darlin?” he asked. You rolled onto your back and rubbed your bloated stomach.

“Yes. I’m full and my feet hurt,” you pouted. 

“Do they? Well, let me get those heels off ya.” Jesse got down and began to caress your legs, he chuckled at the goosebumps that appeared on your skin. You sat up a bit and watched as Jesse slowly kissed your calf and pull off your heel. He kissed the top of your foot and began to massage the aches away. You let out a long, drawn-out moan at Jesse’s touch, which made the man’s lips curl up. 

As Jesse rubbed your feet, you watched him with a lazy smile. His hair was slicked back, yet some of the more unrulier pieces were falling into his face. His beard was nicely trimmed and the shirt he had on was tucked in and smooth. He was the best-looking person in the entire restaurant, in fact, you didn't even notice anyone else. It was just you and him the entire night. 

"I love you, Jesse," you said softly. He looked up from your feet and gave you a smile.

"I love you too, pumpkin."

“I’m glad I met you.” You sat up and touched Jesse’s face gently, his eyes closed as you ran your fingers through his beard. You surprised him when you pressed a soft kiss to his lips. When you opened your eyes, you could see the love in his face. 

“I’m glad I met you as well darlin. I was alone for such a long time, just traveling the world, getting into fights, and drinking. I was alone for so long I thought I would be alone for the rest of my existence. But when I saw you that day… I was speechless. You were so beautiful, with that cute black jacket you love so much and your hair had these small drops of water from the light rain. Then you took a drink of your coffee and the way you smiled, it took my breath away. And then the clouds fucking parted and this beam of light hit you, and I swear, I fucking thought ya were an angel. My heart felt like it came to life again, I swear it was pounding and my stomach flipped. And at that moment, I knew you were the one.” 

“Really? You noticed, all of that about me? Wait, what did that feeling mean?" you asked. The first day you met Jesse it had been overcast. He had come up to you and asked if the coffee from that place was good, then he somehow got you talking about how often you come here. You saw him two days later and you sat with him inside. Soon that became the usual thing between you both and then you two were dating and then you both were serious. But, the fact that Jesse remembered all those little details from your first encounter made your heart pound. 

“Yes, I noticed so much about you that day. And every day since then I find new things about you I never noticed before. But, that feeling tells my kind that we’ve found our mate.”

“Wait, that’s a thing?” 

“Yup. I never believed it but turns out I was wrong. I remember, when I was much younger, Gabe told me that when a vampire feels that around someone, it means they’ve met their soul mate. I never believed him, I just thought the man was a hopeless romantic. But when I saw you that day, I knew that old man was telling the truth,” Jesse said. 

“Jesse McCree, you are the hopeless romantic,” you laughed.

“Only when I’m around you darlin. Now, since your shoes are off, want to continue with this night?” he asked with a smirk. 

“Yes.” You nodded as Jesse stood up slowly.

“I know we drank a bit at the restaurant, but I know that stuff wasn’t your favorite. How bout a drink pumpkin? Gabe sent up some of that cinnamon whiskey you love so much,” Jesse said. He opened a cupboard and pulled out a bottle of Fireball whiskey.

“Oh yes,” you said happily. Jesse smirked at your reaction and poured you both a couple of shots. 

“I’m not a fan of this stuff, but for you darlin, I’ll drink several bottles.” Jesse and you both drank the shots quickly. The familiar burn of the cinnamon and whiskey had you wincing slightly, but you swallowed the liquid down. Jesse was watching you with an amused look on his face, he always finished his drinks before you.

“This drink reminds me of you,” you said.

“Really? Why?” Jesse asked in surprise.

“Because you’re comforting like the cinnamon, and if I mix this drink with apple juice, it reminds me of those apple pies you bake. You make me feel warm and safe like the whiskey, and I’m left feeling happy and weightless when I’m with you. But at the same time, you can burn and flare up like the spice that comes with the drink. Too much of you, my throat gets raspy and I’m left feeling weak. But you’ll always be here for me, no matter how much of this stuff I drink or how sick I get it,” you said sheepishly. 

You looked up from your shot glass and saw Jesse was staring at with wide eyes. You wondered if you shouldn’t have said that, but then he leaned in close to you and kissed you. He tasted like the cinnamon whiskey and the cigar he had smoked earlier, smoky, spicy and comforting. One of his hands cupped the back of your head while the other wrapped around your waist tightly. You leaned into his firm body and enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms.

When you both broke apart, you looked up into his eyes. One red and one gold. He was breathing hard and holding you tightly, his claws dug into your skin slightly. When he let out a heavy breath that was mixed with a growl, you saw the tips of his fangs. 

“Jesse, I’m ready,” you said softly. He nodded slowly and unzipped the back of your dress. He watched as it fell to your feet, leaving you only in a pair of lacy panties. Jesse took in your body, then he picked you up like you weighed nothing. He dropped you on the bed and began to pull off his shirt. 

You watched as Jesse slowly removed his shirt and threw it across the room. The way he stood and watched you sent a shiver through your body, he reminded you of a predator that was going to hunt down its prey. It was just the way he stood and the way he was breathing. His eyes weren’t human anymore and his pupils were blown wide. He growled as he climbed onto the bed and positioned himself above you. His hands along your bare body, causing goosebumps to erupt across your skin. 

Jesse gently angled your head upwards and took a deep inhale of your scent, your perfume mixed with your blood and cinnamon whiskey. He growled softly and ran his tongue along your neck slowly, the bumps along the tongue had you gasping. He savored the noises that you let out and how you pressed yourself against his body. Your blood began to flow faster and he could feel how hot your body was growing. The way your body was reacting to his touch made his cock twitch.

“You ready darlin?” he growled in your ear. 

“Y-yes.”

Jesse gave you no warning, he just gripped you tightly and let out a snarl, then his fangs were in your neck and your human life was up. You let out a cry of pain, instinct had you trying to pull away, but he held you tightly as he drank form you. The sounds of his growls mixed with your whimpers and cries filled the room. Tears ran down your face and you could feel your blood as it ran down your neck and onto the bed. Eventually, you grew too tired to fight him off. 

When Jesse stopped feeding off you, he sat up and let out a pleased growl. Your blood coated his mouth and beard, he licked his lips dramatically. You watched through a haze as he brought his wrist to his mouth and bit down. When he pressed his bleeding wrist to your lips, you drank eagerly. His blood tasted like cinnamon and chocolate and something else you couldn’t place. His blood made everything hazier and you felt weaker than before. When Jesse pulled his wrist away, you protested weakly but you didn’t have the strength to pull his arm back. Instead, your head rolled to the side and your world went black. 

Jesse wiped his mouth clean and watched as you slowly died. He laid down beside you and pulled your body against his, he could hear your heartbeat getting softer and softer until finally nothing. Your body grew cold and you didn’t respond to his whispers. All he had to do now was wait for you to come back to him. You wouldn’t be human anymore, but he didn’t care about that. He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of eternity with you. All he had to do was wait for you to wake up now.  
When you did take your first breathes as a vampire, Jesse almost shouted out in happiness. You reached for him and whispered his name; the fear was clear in your voice. But Jesse was there. He calmed you and lulled you back to sleep. Jesse was there, and he would be at your side for the rest of eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
